Cherish
by VenixFlames
Summary: Just a preview


'Cherish'  
By: Amber Martin  
  
Thunderstorms cast over the buildings of the dull off-shore town. Seemingly alone on the empty highway, a small Jeep pressed further into the raining mass. Inside sat a girl no younger then sixteen, tears pouring down her face as steady as the continuous spatters on the front window. The cars music blaring over her petty sobs, she shook like the shutters on Dorothy's house in 'The Wizard of Oz' during the tornado scene.  
  
Why did he have to tell her he loved her still. just when she thought she was cured from the naive thoughts he filled her with, the heart wrenching looks he gave her, or the emptiness in her soul when he wasn't around.  
  
Trista Layna was not the exultant young lady most of her elders thought her to be; in fact she was quite sad inside from the countless days spent in the vast black hole that was her own mind. Lost and confused she would spend her past days wondering why she wasn't happier with the life she led. until recently when she found out the truth.  
  
Drake Lithe was the man she had adored for many years. no matter who she was with his image lurked in the darkness of her mind. always there to comfort her when her life took and expected turn, or make her smile when she needed a friend. It only took them a few months of being friends for them to realize their friendship was rare and that they had been falling for each other since day one. Their time with each other to her seemed to daze out over the days they spent talking, and learning more then average friends would know about each other.  
  
Trista slowly exited off the highway her tears drying with black smudges down her face, only trying to forget the past by looking for the street that turned onto Shay Lane where she would find her home, and best friend waiting for her.  
  
Celeste Black, the gorgeous young actress. Always hiding her true feelings for people in fear of getting hurt, Celeste would just watch as opportunities pass by her. Being the best friend of the usually confused Trista, Celeste got full details on the woes of her passionate friend's life, including her relationship troubles. which were un-countable. Going steady with the guy she had loved for about two years Celeste rarely complained herself, she never had the need to, besides that she hated complaining to people.  
  
Pulling into the driveway Trista turned the ignition off and looked up at the sky. the rain no longer falling but the sky was dark and motionless not even the moon shone through to give her a bit of guidance to the darkened front porch. Slowly she opened the Jeep door and made her way to the steps leading to the door. Seeing the lights come on in the living room, she knew someone had heard her come home. Trista didn't even reach the door knob before the door swung open to reveal the smiling face of Landon Smolte.  
  
Trista nearly fell to the ground with relief, if it had been Tammy she would have kept her up half the night asking questions. Landon was Celeste's cousin from Colorado, whose parents had died in a tragic avalanche incident. When they died Tammy Black, Celeste Black's mother was his only family left, so she immediately took him in.  
  
Trista smiled weakly not knowing that she still had mascara streaks running down her face. Landon frowned and pulled her inside wondering to himself why she had been crying. then again maybe she wasn't crying. It may have just been the rain. Even then he noticed how beautiful she looked as the flames from the fire place reflected their glow onto her face. Trying to smile he looked into her eyes seeing a true sadness there that made his emotions stir. What could make the one he had silently cherished for so many years, cry? She was a strong person, for all he knew and seen she never cried, for anything.  
  
Sadness welling inside of her, Trista sat there looking down to her hands, wishing silently that he wouldn't guess she had been crying. "I'm sorry I am a bit late on getting home.. my car broke down" She lied, hoping that the car story would help cover up her tears.  
  
Landon watched her face, still a bit plagued with her obvious lie. Taking her hand in his, he gently smiled trying to show her that she could trust him. "You don't have to pretend you haven't been crying. your secrets safe with me" His voice was quiet and calm, filled with understanding as he murmured the words to her.  
  
Truth be told Trista had liked Landon for a while now, but could never do anything, because Tammy simply wouldn't allow it, besides that fact she was still being toyed with when it came to Drake. Trista wanted someone to hold her, to make the pain go away, and right there in front of her seemed her answer. Biting her lip she looked down still very confused thinking to herself why she was starting to fall in place of this triangle of love. The last thing she wanted to was to lead Landon on, to think she liked him maybe even love him and then for Drake to come along and steal her heart away again. 'Was it possible?' To be a simple girl. To lead a simple life. To have a simple friendship. None of these things seemed to be possible to Trista.  
  
"Drake said he loved me again but he doesn't know what he wants to do; I wish he would stop playing with my feelings. I want someone to really love me and need me." Tears began to fall down her cheeks like the streams of rain that had started running down the window again; she felt stupid and returned to looking at her hands. Landon frowned, why his best friend kept playing with Trista's feelings was clueless to Landon. 'If only she knew how I feel for her.' the single thought echoed in his mind. Pushing up her chin he smiled as his gaze found her eyes; still filled with tears. With a surprising softness he leaned in a kissed her on the cheek, tasting the salty tears on his lips. "I need you."  
  
Before Trista could even react, there was a small creak on the stairs behind them, glancing that way she saw the form of her best friend, Celeste. A sharp voice cut threw the living room ruining the moment. "I saw that" 


End file.
